All For One
by ninewood
Summary: The Doctor and Donna, along with his former selves and former companions, fight in a trapped filled tower to find his original self.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Running to the TARDIS, Susan Foreman panted then stopped at the doors, placing her hand into the pocket of her coat. Taking the gold key out of her pocket, she used the gold key to open the doors when she ran inside and closed the doors behind her. Locking the doors, she ran to the console when she started flipping levers, turning switches and pushed buttons. Pulling the main lever, she felt the engines humming around her while the TARDIS vanished and she looked at the view screen, trying hard not to cry.

"Rassilon, please let me find them in time!"

Jamie McCrimmon walked next to his new friend, the second Doctor, as they walked along the dusty path and Jamie straightened the sporran around his waist. He never thought, in all his years as a piper in the Scottish highlands, he would be going on such grand and strange adventures but the second Doctor assured him that he was going to be fine and he amazed at what he had seen.

"I say, that was interesting," the second Doctor said, dusting the dust off his jacket.

"What was that thing again?" Jamie asked.

"That was a terratollo," the second Doctor said when they stopped and he frowned. "Susan?"

Susan walked closer then hugged him and he lightly grunted. She let go as the second Doctor smiled at her and Jamie blinked.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"This is my granddaughter, Susan. Susan Foreman, this is James Robert McCrimmon from the year seventeen forty-six."

"Hullo," Jamie said with a bow.

"Hello," Susan said.

"Susan, what are you doing here?" the second Doctor asked.

"I need you to come with me!" Susan said as she pointed to the TARDIS and the second Doctor looked at it.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you once I gather the others."

"What others?" Jamie asked.

"Please, Grandfather, we must hurry!" Susan said and the second Doctor nodded. They headed for the TARDIS when she opened the doors and they went inside. The air hummed as the TARDIS vanished while they looked at the main view screen and the second Doctor frowned, wondering what was going on.

The first Doctor walked along the semi dark tunnel as his cane tapped on the stone and he looked around. He felt very foolish about getting lost as he sighed and sat on a rock.

"Well, my dear fellow, this is what happens when you don't look where you're going," the first Doctor said when he got up and started walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sarah Jane Smith growled as she scrubbed the sponge over the surface of Bessie, the third Doctor's car, and tried to get the sticky tar off the bumper.

"How are you doing?" the third Doctor asked when he walked closer and she looked up at him.

"I told you to not to get to close to that tar pit," Sarah Jane said.

"Yes, you did," the third Doctor said when he looked to his left and his eyes went slightly wide. "Susan?"

Susan walked closer when they hugged and Sarah Jane looked at Susan.

"Who is this?" Sarah Jane asked.

"This is my granddaughter, Susan. Susan Foreman, this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"Hello."

"Hello. Please, Grandfather, you must come with me!" Susan said.

"What's wrong?" the third Doctor asked.

"I will tell you as soon as I gather the others."

"Who is she talking about?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Let's go," the third Doctor said as they headed for the TARDIS and went inside. He looked shocked when he saw the second Doctor and Jamie and turned to Susan. "What is he doing here?"

"I will explain later," Susan said as she walked to the console and the TARDIS vanished.

The first Doctor sat on the rock as he looked at the semi darkness and held the top of his cane. He didn't know how long he had been walking but he did notice that the tunnels had been carved by tools not by water and wondered who made them. He got up as he started walking and the sound of his cane echoed in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Checkmate," Adric said and the fourth Doctor sighed, looking at the chessboard. He got up when he walked to the doors, opened the doors and went outside. He looked at the rocky landscape when Adric came out of the TARDIS and stood next to him. The fourth Doctor started walking as they headed down the trail then the fourth Doctor stopped when he saw Susan standing near a large rock.

"Susan?" the fourth Doctor asked when she came closer and hugged him.

"Who is she?" Adric asked.

"This is my granddaughter, Susan. Susan Foreman, this is Adric."

"Hello."

"Hello," Susan said.

"Why are you here?" the fourth Doctor asked.

"I need your help, Grandfather."

"What's wrong?"

"I will tell you once I gather the others."

"What others?" the fourth Doctor asked when she took his hand and they walked to the TARDIS. They went inside as Adric walked to the console when the fourth Doctor saw the other two Doctors, Jamie and Sarah Jane and blinked. Even though he knew who Jamie and Sarah Jane were, he didn't say hello to Sarah Jane and looked at the third and second Doctors. "What are you two doing here?"

"That's what I want to know," the second Doctor said.

"We are wasting time," Susan said when she pushed the buttons and the TARDIS vanished.

The first Doctor was glad that he had placed some sandwiches and a flask of water in his pockets as he sat on the rock and nibbled on the cheese and turkey sandwich. He had seen some bones littered about the tunnel but didn't hear anything moving in the darkness and realized that those must had been the bones of those that had gotten lost.

"Let's hope that mine don't join them, hmmm," the first Doctor said when he placed the flask away then got up and headed down the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tegan Jovanka watched as her friend sat on the stump and frowned. She knew the fifth Doctor was still in mourning after Adric's sudden death but she didn't know what to do. She walked closer when she stroked his blonde hair and he sadly smiled at her.

"How are you doing?" Tegan asked as the fifth Doctor got up and placed the hat on.

"I'm fine," the fifth Doctor said when he saw someone coming closer and he blinked. "Susan?"

"Hello, Grandfather," Susan said.

"Who are you?" Tegan asked.

"Oh, this is my granddaughter, Susan. Susan Foreman, this is Tegan Jovanka. What are you doing here?" the fifth Doctor asked.

"I need your help," Susan said.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," Susan said as she took his hand and they headed for the TARDIS. They went inside when she closed the doors and the fifth Doctor looked at the other Doctors. He smiled at them when his hearts thundered double time and Adric blinked.

"Are you the Doctor, too?" asked Adric and Tegan looked at the fifth Doctor. Before she could stop him, the fifth Doctor walked to Adric and hugged him.

"Doctor, let him go!" Tegan said as he let go and Adric walked to the fourth Doctor.

"What was that all about?" Adric asked.

"I don't know," the fourth Doctor said and Susan looked at them.

"We don't have time for this. I have to gather the others before it is too late," Susan said as she walked to the console and pushed the buttons.

"What others?" the fifth Doctor asked.

"You'll see!" Susan said as she pulled the main lever and the TARDIS vanished.

The first Doctor kept walking when he heard something moving in the darkness and heard a soft muttering sound. He stood against the stone wall when something came closer and he held his cane up. The sound came closer when he swung the cane and heard a loud grunt. He walked closer when he saw something on the floor and his eyes went wide.

"Oh, dear, what have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sixth Doctor walked along the path as Peri Brown walked beside him and they headed for the TARDIS. They were lucky to escape after he had blown up the daleks' stronghold but all he could find after they went to check for any sign of the daleks was one of the daleks' eyestalks. He growled as they stopped and he looked at Susan.

"Susan?" the sixth Doctor asked and she walked closer. He dropped the eyestalk when Susan hugged him and Peri looked at her.

"Who is she?" Peri asked.

"This is my granddaughter, Susan. Susan Foreman, this is Peri Brown."

"Hello."

"Hello," Susan said.

"Why are you here?" the sixth Doctor asked.

"I will tell you once I gather the others."

"What others?"

"Please, Grandfather, we are running out of time!" Susan said as she took his hand and they headed for the TARDIS. She opened the doors when they went inside and she closed the doors. She headed for the console as Adric looked at the sixth Doctor and Susan pushed some of the buttons.

"Just how many of him do we need?" Adric asked.

"All of him," Susan said when Peri saw the fifth Doctor and her eyes went wide.

"DOCTOR!" Peri said when she ran to the fifth Doctor and hugged him, nearly knocking him down. She started crying as he looked at her then shrugged and patted her back, hushing her.

"Where are we going?" the sixth Doctor asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You'll see," Susan said, pushing buttons, turning switches, flipping levers then pulled the main lever and the TARDIS vanished.

"Can you hear me?" the first Doctor asked when he shook the figure on the ground and the eyes opened. "Hello."

"Hello. Who are you?" Fumzil asked.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" the first Doctor asked, helping Fumzil stand up.

Fumzil was medium size male with blue/gray skin, thick long black hair, red eyes, a snout like nose, thin lips, pointed ears and a round face and he was slightly stooped over. His large hands held onto the hover cart as he shuffled his large feet and was wearing a tattered overalls, thick boots and gloves and tiny wire rimmed glasses were perched on the tip of his nose.

"I am Fumzil. Why are you here, Duk-tur?"

"I was exploring this place when I must have tripped a trap. When I finished going down the slid, I found myself here. Sad to say, I became totally lost. So, if you don't mind, can you show me the way out?"

"Yes, but I to go feed Bubbo first."

"Who is Bubbo?"

"Come and I show! you" Fumzil said as they walked down the tunnel and the lights twinkled in the semi darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The seventh Doctor and Ace McShane ran as the plaszoons, who were large bat-like creatures, flew at them and they ran down the hill. Ace ducked as the plaszoon dived at her and she rolled onto her back then got back up. They kept running when the seventh Doctor saw the TARDIS and smiled. They headed for the TARDIS while the seventh Doctor removed the gold key from his pocket and stopped.

"Hurry, Professor!" Ace shouted as the seventh Doctor got the doors opened and they ran inside. He slammed the doors shut as something crashed into the TARDIS and they tumbled to the floor. They got up when they dusted themselves off and Ace frowned. 'Um, Doctor, what's happened to the TARDIS?"

"What are you talking about?" the seventh Doctor asked when he turned around and his eyes went wide. "What?"

"Hello, Grandfather," Susan said as she walked closer and he looked at her.

"Susan?" the seventh Doctor asked and she nodded. He hugged her when they let go and he looked at the others. "What is going on?

"Professor, who is she? Who are they?" Ace asked.

"Oh, sorry, those gentlemen are my former selves. This is Jamie McCrimmon. This is Sarah Jane Smith. This is Tegan Jovanka. This is Adric. This is Peri Brown. And this is my granddaughter, Susan. Everyone, this is Ace McShane," the seventh Doctor said then waved at Peri and she waved back with a confused look on her face.

"Hello."

"Hello. Grandfather, we must hurry," Susan said.

"What's wrong?" the seventh Doctor asked when Susan walked to the console and pushed some of the buttons. The TARDIS started moving as they watched Susan and Adric moving around the console and Ace looked at the seventh Doctor.

"Um, Professor, is this really the TARDIS?" Ace asked.

"Yes, it is," the seventh Doctor said, nodding his head.

"So what do you think is going on?"

"I have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Walking along the sidewalk, the eighth Doctor looked at the London skyline and brushed some of his hair from his eyes. Walking to the bench, he sat down and looked out at the lights. Placing his head back, he looked up at the sky and the stars winked at him. He yearned to go back to Gallifrey but knew he couldn't as long as the Master was on the loose. Blinking, he felt like someone was watching him and looked to his left. Susan walked closer when she sat down and he sat up straighter.

"Hello, Grandfather," Susan said.

"Susan?" the eighth Doctor asked.

"Yes," Susan said and he stood up.

"But that can't be!" the eight Doctor said when she got up and took his hand.

"We don't have time for this. Please come with me."

"I can't! I have to find the Master!"

"You better come with her, dear fellow," the second Doctor said and the eighth Doctor turned around, seeing the other Doctors behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're not really sure. All we know is that Susan needs our help," the fifth Doctor said and the eighth Doctor was getting angry.

"How do I know that you're real? For all I know, the Master made you to trick me!"

"All will be explained when I gather the others," Susan said.

"What others?"

"Are you SURE we need him?" the sixth Doctor asked.

"Yes! Now, Grandfather, we have to go!" Susan said as they walked toward the TARDIS and went inside. The eighth Doctor looked around while Susan walked to the console and Adric looked at her.

"Is he the last one?" Adric asked.

"No," Susan said as she pushed the buttons, turned the levers and pulled the main lever. The TARDIS vanished as the eighth Doctor sighed and sat down on the jump seat, folding his arms across his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Walking along the sandy beach, the ninth Doctor looked at the dark sky and the stars twinkled at him. He kept walking when Susan walked toward him and they stopped, looking at each other.

"Hello, Grandfather," Susan said.

"Susan?" the ninth Doctor asked and felt his hearts thundering in his chest.

"Yes," Susan said as she hugged him and he let go. She smiled while he looked at her but didn't know what to tell her.

How could he tell her about the war and that Gallifery was gone?

Their friends and family were dead.

And it was his fault that their world died.

"What are you doing here?" the ninth Doctor asked and she took his hand.

"I need your help," Susan said as she led him to the TARDIS and opened the doors. She led him inside when he looked at the other Doctors and she closed the doors.

"What's going on?" the ninth Doctor asked and Susan walked to the console.

"I'll tell you soon," Susan said as Adric looked at the ninth Doctor and Susan started pushing buttons.

"Is that all of him?" Adric asked.

"No, there's one more," Susan said and the TARDIS vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Donna Noble looked at her friend as he walked around the console and pushed the buttons. He smiled at her as she watched the light dancing on his dark brown hair and he turned some of the switches. They had only been traveling together for a few weeks and she admitted to herself that traveling with "Martian Boy" wasn't so bad. He pulled the main lever when they felt the TARDIS moving and she walked to the console.

"So, where are we going now?" Donna asked.

"I think we'll go back to Earth for a bit," the Doctor said when they felt the bump and he walked to the doors. He unlocked the doors when they walked outside and he looked around.

"Is this present day?"

"Yes!"

"No need to get snippy. I was just asking," Donna said as they walked along the sidewalk and he held his hand out. She took his hand as they kept going then stopped and Donna looked at Susan.

"Who's that?" Donna asked as Susan walked closer and stood in front of the Doctor.

"Hello, Grandfather," Susan said.

"Oi, what are you on about? He's too young to be a grandfather," Donna said and the Doctor titled his head to one side.

"Susan?" the Doctor asked and Susan nodded. She gently hugged him when he shivered and they slid to the ground. She rocked him while Donna watched him crying and Susan stroked his hair. He calmed down when they stood up and Susan gently wiped his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you," Susan said.

"Doctor, is she really your granddaughter!?" Donna asked.

"Yes, she is. Susan Foreman, I would like you to meet Donna Noble," the Doctor said.

"Hello," Susan said.

"Hi," Donna said.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"I need your help," Susan said.

"What's wrong?"

"Come with me and find out," Susan said as they headed for the TARDIS and she opened the doors. They walked inside as Donna looked around and the Doctor looked at the other Doctors.

"Doctor, this isn't the TARDIS," Donna said.

"Yes, it is. This is what it looked like originally."

"And who's this lot?"

"Well, those fellows there are me."

"Get out!"

"They are. Look, I'll explain it later. Now, that young fellow in the kilt is Jamie McCrimmon. That is Sarah Jane Smith. That young boy is Adric. That's Ace McShane. This is Peri Brown. And, finally, that is Tegan Jovanka. So, Susan, why are we here?" the Doctor asked and Susan walked to the console.

"I'll tell you everything once we get there," Susan said and the Doctor walked to the console.

"No, you will tell me right now!"

"And I thought I had a bad attitude," the sixth Doctor said.

"Shut it," the ninth Doctor said.

"Please, everyone, calm down. I will tell you what's going on in a few minutes," Susan said when she pushed the buttons, pulled the main lever but nothing happened. "What?"

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked and placed the black framed glasses on then looked at the screens. Adric walked closer when he looked at the screens and sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"She's out of power," Adric said.

"No! Please, Rassilon, not now!" Susan said.

"What do we do now?" the seventh Doctor asked.

"She needs to recharge. It says here that we're in some city called Cardiff". Does it have a power source nearby where we can charge her?" Adric asked.

"She's sitting on it," the Doctor said when he explained about the rift and Adric smiled.

"According to this, it will take at least three days for her to charge up," Adric said and the Doctor noticed the panic on Susan's face.

"No, we have to leave now!" Susan said.

"Easy, Girl, we'll find a way," the third Doctor said.

"Um, Doctor, what about our TARDIS?" Donna asked.

The Doctor looked at them when he thought then walked to the doors and opened them. He did a little bow as they left the TARDIS and Susan locked the doors. They headed down the sidewalk as the Doctor led the way then came to the TARDIS and he took the gold key out. He unlocked the doors then opened the doors and they went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Oh my giddy aunt, what have you done?!" the second Doctor asked as he looked around the control room and the ninth Doctor gently nudged the Doctor.

"I like it," the fifth Doctor said when he winked at the Doctor and the Doctor realized that he remembered their brief meeting a few months ago.

"I don't," the sixth Doctor said when Susan walked to the console and watched the lights flickering behind the glass. She frowned when the Doctor looked at Adric and smiled, watching Adric walking around the console.

"May I?" Adric asked.

"Of course," the Doctor said and Adric pushed a few more buttons. "Now, where are we going?"

"Please, Grandfather, we don't have much time!" Susan said when she whispered in Adric's ear and he nodded. Adric walked around the console, pushing buttons and flicking switches, and the TARDIS started humming. Adric pushed a few more buttons as he walked around the console and picked the hammer up.

"What's this for?" Adric asked.

"Well, sometimes you have to give her a little tap to get her moving," the Doctor said and all but the fifth and ninth Doctors glared at him.

"You hit her?!" the third Doctor gasped and the Doctor looked up, rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, not too hard," the Doctor said, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and the ninth Doctor softly laughed.

"And what do you think is so funny!?" the second Doctor asked.

"Nothing," the ninth Doctor said and the second Doctor growled.

"Heathens," the second Doctor growled and walked over to look at the console. He watched Adric as Adric pushed some buttons then moved some of the levers and he blinked. "That isn't right."

"It isn't?" Adric asked.

"Yes, you pushed them in the wrong order."

"No, that's the right order," the fourth Doctor said when Adric pulled the main lever and the TARDIS moved. They watched the screens when they felt the light bump and Susan walked to the doors.

"This way," Susan said as they walked to the doors and the Doctor unlocked the doors. Walking outside, they looked at the burned landscape and the Doctors looked at Susan.

"Will you please tell us what is going on?" the third Doctor asked.

"It has to do with him."

"Who are you talking aboot?" Jamie asked.

"I am talking about my grandfather."

"But I…we are right here," the fourth Doctor said.

"Not all of us," the Doctor said as he did a quick head count.

"He's right. Where is the old man with the cane?" the sixth Doctor asked.

"Please, we have to hurry!" Susan said as she walked toward the large hillside when the Doctor turned around and walked back into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Donna asked.

"Be right back!" the Doctor said when he closed the doors and the other Doctors looked at each other.

"Should we wait for him?" the seventh Doctor asked.

"No," the sixth Doctor said as he went to catch up with Susan and the others followed.

They walked across the burned landscape while the orange sky shimmered in the sunlight and Susan led the way. They moved passed the rocks when they heard something and stopped. They turned when they saw something coming closer and a sound of a horn blared in the air.

"What is that?" Sarah Jane asked when a cloud of dust came closer then stopped. They coughed when the dust cleared and Donna smiled. The door opened when the Doctor got out of a large black van and he closed the door. He stood against the side of the van as he brushed back some of his hair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Need a lift?" the Doctor asked.

"I say, what is that?" the second Doctor asked.

"It's Bessie. Well, a modernized version of her," the Doctor said as he patted the metal and the van made a beeping sound.

"What have you done?!" the third Doctor shouted and walked around the van.

"Well, I didn't think we'd all fit in her the way she was. So, who wants a ride?" the Doctor asked when he opened the side door and Donna got inside. Peri, Sarah Jane, Ace, Tegan, Jamie, Susan and Adric followed her as the Doctor looked at the other Doctors and all but the third Doctor got inside the van. The Doctor closed the door when he walked to the driver side door and looked at him. "You can drive if you want."

The third Doctor walked closer when he got inside the van then closed the door and the Doctor went around to the other side of the van. He got in the van when he closed the door and looked back at the others.

"All right, seat belts," the Doctor said and Jamie frowned.

"What is he talking aboot?" Jamie asked when Donna sighed, reached across his lap and buckled the seat belt. He slightly blushed as she smiled and patted his hand.

Starting the engine as the third Doctor looked at the stick shift and the Doctor nodded. The van started moving as the dust blew under the tires and the sky was turning a bright pink color. Susan told the third Doctor where to turn as the van moved along then she told him to stop. The doors opened as they got out of the van then closed the doors and the Doctor took out a small blue box. He clicked the button when they heard a beeping sound and Donna smiled.

"Why did you do that for? You think someone's gonna trying and steal it?" Donna teased.

"Never know!" the Doctor said with a wink as they walked toward a large tower and Jamie's eyes went wide.

"Look at the size of that thing, Doctor," Jamie said.

"Yes, Jamie, it is a big one, isn't it?" the second Doctor said.

"He's in there," Susan said, pointing to the tower as the Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the area.

"No guards," the Doctor said when he placed the sonic screwdriver away and she looked at him.

"There aren't any guards because the tower is a trap."

"A trap?" the second Doctor asked.

"We were exploring this world and found it. He went inside then sent word that he was trapped and ordered me to get all of you to help rescue him."

"Sent word?" Donna asked.

"Did you forget that I'm telepathic?" the Doctor asked.

"No."

"Well, when I, he, got trapped, I sent her a message to go get help."

"Show off."

"Grandfather, please, we don't have time for this!" Susan said when she headed for the tower and the others followed. The Doctor didn't move when Donna walked back to him and knew that look in his eyes. He didn't say a word when he took her hand and they went to catch up with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out as he scanned the area when they came to the tower and stood in front of the large iron door. He walked closer when he scanned the door then saw the small panel to the right of the door and looked at it.

"Adric," the Doctor said when Adric ran to him and stood next to him. "What do you make of this?"

"It looks like one of those slide puzzles," Adric said.

"Want to give it a go?"

"What if I get it wrong?"

"We run!" the Doctor said, smiling.

Adric looked at the panel as he slid the small tiles around when they looked at the face on the panel and rumbling sound filled the air. They backed up when the door opened and they carefully walked closer. The dust blew out at them when the Doctor reached into the pocket of the long brown coat and took out a torch. He turned the torch on when the dim light shined in the room and he carefully walked inside. He scanned the room when he turned to look at the others and nodded. The others came in the room when they walked across the floor then heard a loud clunk. The Doctor spun around when he saw that the door was closed and he sighed.

"Now what do we do?" Peri asked.

The Doctor moved the torch around the room when he saw the stairs and walked toward them. They followed him when the Doctor shined the light up the staircase and reached into his pocket. He took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket when he scanned the staircase then placed the sonic screwdriver away and headed up the stairs. Donna walked behind him as he shined the light along the walls when they came to the top of the staircase and torches flickered in the holders on the walls.

"Hmmmm," the Doctor said.

"Be careful," Tegan said.

The Doctor nodded when he took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the hallway. He handed the torch and sonic screwdriver to Donna as they walked along the hallway then came to a door and he looked at the panel to the right of the door. Adric walked closer, standing next to him, as the Doctor sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"What do you think this is?" the Doctor asked and Adric looked at it.

"It looks like some sort of word puzzle," Adric said.

"Go on then. Give it a go," the Doctor said as Adric looked at the panel and studied the letters. He moved the letters around when they heard a click and Ace looked down at her feet. The floor tile she was standing on slid back when her eyes went wide and she screamed.

"ACE!" the seventh Doctor shouted as Ace fell into the hole and the tile slid back. The seventh Doctor tried to get the tile open when the Doctor ran to him and tried to help him get it open.

"It's no use!" the Doctor said then looked at Adric. "Try again."

Adric nodded when he looked at the letters again then moved the letters around and they heard another click. The door opened when the Doctor stood up, walked to the door, looked inside and saw the staircase. Donna handed him the sonic screwdriver as he scanned the staircase and they went up the stairs. They came to the top of the stairs when he scanned the hallway and blinked. He walked faster while they tried to catch up to him and he stopped half way down the hallway.

"You know, for a trap, this tower isn't that dangerous," the Doctor said and the fifth Doctor walked to him.

"You're right," the fifth Doctor said when a loud piercing sound filled the air and they covered their ears. The sound grew louder as the Doctor looked around and saw nine stone birds sitting on the ledges.

"Fire at the stone birds!" the Doctor shouted as he aimed the sonic screwdriver at the stone birds and pushed the button. The other Doctors took out their sonic screwdrivers when they pushed the buttons and the stone birds exploded. The dust filled the air as they coughed and Donna opened and closed her mouth, trying to pop her ears. The Doctor dusted off the long brown coat when he handed her the sonic screwdriver and looked at the others. "That was fun."

"Fun?!" the sixth Doctor shouted as the Doctor walked onward then went around the corner. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Not really. Come on," the Doctor said and they headed down the hallway.

Ace stopped screaming about half way down the slide as she laughed and was enjoying the ride. She went around a sharp curve when she saw a dim light and it grew brighter. She landed with a low grunt on her rear end when she got up and looked around.

"Hello?" Ace asked when she started walking down the hallway and the shadows moved on the walls.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Doctor walked faster when he came to the door and looked at the panel next to the door. He saw Adric to his left when Adric looked at the panel and gently touched the tiles. He touched the first panel when a light blinked at him then another and Adric looked at the Doctor.

"It looks like you have to match the pattern," the Doctor said and Adric nodded. He pushed the buttons when they heard a click and Peri looked down at her feet, seeing the tile she was standing on slide open. She screamed as she fell through the hole and the ninth and fifth Doctors tried to grab her.

"Peri!" the sixth Doctor shouted as the tile slid shut and he ran to the tile. He tried to get it open while the Doctor looked at Adric and sighed.

"Try again," the Doctor said and Adric nodded.

Adric watched the lights as they blinked and pushed the buttons. The door opened when the Doctor scanned the hallway then handed the sonic screwdriver back to Donna and they walked down the hallway. The sixth Doctor caught up with them as he softly growled and placed his hands in his pockets. The Doctor looked around when Donna tapped him and the Doctor looked at her. She pointed to the holes in the walls ahead of them when he knelt down and picked up a large rock. He tossed the rock when it landed on the floor and hit the small red stone. The air was filled with the sounds of air guns firing as darts zoomed though the air and the Doctor sighed.

"What do we do now?" Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor looked around when he walked to the wall and ran his hand up and down the wall. He stopped half way up the wall when he felt a tiny indentation and tapped it with his middle finger. He walked back to the others when he picked up another rock, tossed it and it landed next to the other rock. Nothing happened when he walked forward and headed for the door at the end of the hallway.

"Come on," the Doctor said as they followed him and he stopped, looking at the door. Donna handed him the sonic screwdriver when he scanned the door then opened it and looked at the staircase. He scanned the staircase when he started up the stairs and the others followed. They went up the stairs when the Doctor stopped, scanned the hallway and noticed a sign on the wall. He walked closer when he placed the glasses on and looked at the sign.

"What does it say?" Tegan asked.

"Tsrif seidal, egassap efas erussa ot," the Doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said and placed the glasses in the pocket of the brown coat.

Peri screamed as she headed down the slide when she saw the dim light at the end of the slide and watched the light growing brighter. She landed with a soft thud when she felt someone taking her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Steady," Ace said when she looked at Peri and smiled.

"Where are we? Peri asked.

"I don't know."

"We have to get out of here."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ace said, pointing and Peri looked at what she was pointing at.

"Oh."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"What do we do now?" Donna asked as the Doctor started pacing and chewed on the fingernail of his index finger. He paced when he thought of something and looked at Donna.

"Do you have a mirror?" the Doctor asked when she looked down and realized that she didn't have her purse with her.

"No."

"I do!" Tegan said when she opened her purse and took out her compact. She handed it to him when the Doctor opened it and dusted the mirror off. He walked to the sign when he placed the mirror next to it and smiled.

"To assure safe passage, ladies first," the Doctor said.

"What happens if they don't go first?" Adric asked.

The Doctor looked around when he saw the holes in the ceiling and the dark marks on the floor. He reached into the pocket of the brown coat when he took out an orange and rolled it on the floor. It fell into one of the dark marks in the floor and the room shook. A large column slammed into the dark mark on the floor as the floor shook and he looked at them.

"That's what," the Doctor said and looked at Susan, Donna, Tegan and Sarah Jane. They nodded at him when they headed down the hallway then the Doctor noticed that the sign had changed and looked at the sign, placing the glasses back on. "Hmmmmmm."

"What does it say?" the eighth Doctor asked.

"Nip dna repip."

"What does that mean?" the ninth Doctor asked when the Doctor used the mirror, looked at the words then looked at Adric and Jamie.

"It means pin and piper," the Doctor said, pointing to Adric and Jamie and Jamie and Adric went to catch up with the others. The Doctor looked at the sign when the sign changed and he sighed. "Not again."

"What does it say now?" the fourth Doctor asked.

"Ega erofeb ytuaeb."

"What does that mean?" the seventh Doctor asked and the Doctor used the mirror. He looked at the words then at the others and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It means age before beauty."

"You're joking!" the second Doctor said.

"No, I'm not. And, if I am right, you have to go first," the Doctor said as he pointed to the second Doctor and the second Doctor growled.

"Of all the..." the second Doctor mumbled as he walked off and the Doctor looked at the third Doctor. Nodding, the third Doctor followed the second Doctor then the fourth Doctor followed the third Doctor and the fifth Doctor thought and frowned. He took a step when the columns came down and he stepped back.

"What?" the fifth Doctor asked, arching the hat back.

"Guess it's your turn," the Doctor said to the sixth Doctor and the sixth Doctor snarled. He walked forward when the columns came down and he stood back.

"Let me try," the seventh Doctor said as he walked forward then went to join the others. The sixth Doctor walked forward again when the columns came down and they looked at each other.

"Maybe he should go," the eighth Doctor said, pointing to the ninth Doctor and he glared at him.

"Oi, I'm not that bad looking!" the ninth Doctor said then walked forward and sighed. He walked after the others when the Doctor looked at the sixth Doctor and nodded. The sixth Doctor walked forward when he walked after the others and the Doctor looked at the other two. He shrugged when he walked forward but the columns came down and he softly smiled.

"Want to give it a go?" the Doctor asked and the fifth Doctor walked closer. The columns came down when he tried to move as the eighth Doctor sighed and walked after the others and the Doctor looked at the fifth Doctor. The columns came down when either of them tried to cross alone and they laughed. They walked down the hallway together when they caught up with the others and the Doctor looked at the door. He gave Tegan back her compact when he looked at the panel and wiggled a finger for Adric to come closer. "What do you make of this?"

"It looks like a sequence puzzle," Adric said when he studied the pieces, touched one and they heard a soft click then the sound of gears moving. Jamie gasped when the wall he was leaning against moved and he tripped into the darkness as the wall closed.

"Jamie!" the second Doctor shouted as he pounded on the wall and the Doctor ran to the wall. He scanned the wall when he touched it then looked at Adric.

"Push that piece again!" the Doctor said when Adric looked at the pieces again and pushed the piece he had just pressed but nothing happened.

"Jamie, can you hear me?" the second Doctor asked.

"Aye, I can hear you" Jamie said.

"Can you see anything?" the Doctor asked.

"No!"

"Here's what I want you to do. I want you to feel along the wall and try to find a switch," the Doctor said and they walked along the wall. They came to the corner when they stopped and the Doctor tapped on the wall. "Did you find anything? Jamie?"

"Where is he?" the second Doctor asked.

"I don't know."

Adric looked at the panel when he pushed the piece and they head a click. The door opened as the Doctor walked to the door, took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the staircase. The second Doctor caught up with them while they walked up the stairs and the Doctor growled.

"Where did you think he went?" Donna asked.

"No clue," the Doctor said as they walked down the hallway and his hearts thundered in his chest.

"_Where did he go?"_ the Doctor thought, placing his hands in his pockets.

James had come to a dead end as he sighed and looked into the darkness. He took two steps when he heard a soft click and felt a slow sinking feeling. He stood stone still as the floor moved downward then noticed that the darkness was fading and he blinked. The sinking feeling stopped when he took a step and felt someone tap him, making him turn around.

"YAH!" Jamie shouted when Peri screamed and he blushed. "Sorry."

"That's all right," Peri said when Ace walked closer and Jamie smiled.

"You're alive as well, Lass."

"Yes," Ace said and Jamie looked around.

"We have to get out of here."

"I don't think so," Peri said.

"Why?" Jamie asked when she pointed and he looked at what she was pointing at and his eyes went wide. "Oh."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Doctor stopped when he looked at the ceiling and saw the silver globes hanging from the chains. Finding a small rock, he tossed the rock and the rock bounced then rested on a black square and a crackling sound filled the air. The silver globes hummed when long fingers of electricity fired from one of the silver globes and hit the rock. The rock flew into the air then landed on the floor and smoke rose from the rock.

"Oh, that's nasty!" the Doctor said.

"So, what do we do now?" the fifth Doctor asked. The seventh Doctor walked closer as he looked at the floor and noticed the tile on the floor.

"Let me try something," the seventh Doctor said as he started walking but the Doctor gently pulled him back and they looked at each other.

"I don't think so. You get blasted and it's stardust and sparkles for three of us," the Doctor said.

"What are you talking about?" the eighth Doctor asked.

"In other words, he dies then the three of us die, too!" the Doctor said and pointed the eighth Doctor, himself and the ninth Doctor.

"He's right," the ninth Doctor said.

"Trust me. I think I know how to do this," the seventh Doctor said when he looked at the floor and walked toward the tiles. He looked at the red tiles when he slowly walked from one to the other and the Doctor smiled.

"Of course!" the Doctor said when he followed then turned and looked at the others. "Come on! Just step on the red ones!"

One by one, they walked across the room when the Doctor turned and looked at Sarah Jane. She walked slowly from one red tile to the other when she tripped and fell onto a black one. She looked at the Doctor when they heard the humming sound and the Doctor looked up.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted when Sarah Jane got up and ran to him. The bolt of electricity hit the black tile as she held onto the Doctor and he hushed her. She started to calm down as he stroked her hair then let go and walked to the panel. Adric was looking at the numbers on the panel when he pushed some of the numbers and they heard a double clicking sound. Sarah Jane and Tegan looked down at their feet when the tiles they were standing on slid back and their eyes went wide. They fell as they screamed and the fifth and third Doctors tried to stop them. They missed as the tiles slid back and the Doctor ran to the tiles. He tried to help them get the tiles open and sat back on his legs and looked at them. They jumped when he screamed and got up. He walked to the door when he looked at Adric and Adric pushed the buttons. The door opened when the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver and scanned the stairs. He walked up the stairs when the fifth Doctor walked next to him and they looked at each other.

"Are you all right?" the fifth Doctor asked.

"No, I'm not," the Doctor said and walked faster up the stairs.

Sarah Jane screamed as she went down the slide when she saw the light at the end of the slide and the light grew brighter. She landed with a light thump when she heard someone else screaming and looked to her left. She watched as Tegan landed on the ground next to her and they helped each other up.

"Are you all right?" Tegan asked.

"Yes. Where are we?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know," Tegan said as she looked around when something moved in the shadows and they looked at the darkness. "What was that?

They watched as something came closer then smiled, seeing Ace, Peri and Jamie and Ace waved at them.

"Hello. Are you all right?" Ace asked.

"Yes," Tegan said and Sara Jane nodded.

"Where are we?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know," Peri said.

"Well, we have to get out of here," Tegan said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ace said.

"Why?" Sarah Jane asked and Jamie pointed. Sarah Jane looked at what he was pointing at and she sighed. "Great."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Doctor stopped when he looked at the hallway and saw the large gaps in the walls and the fifth Doctor looked at him. The Doctor scanned the hallway when he took a step and they heard a click. He stopped when the sounds of gears grinding filled the air and two large slabs of stone smashed together then slowly went back into the walls. The Doctor looked at the floor when he studied the patterns and the fifth Doctor stood next to him.

"Now what?" the fifth Doctor asked and the Doctor squatted down, touching the tile. He gently tapped one of the tiles as the gears grinded again and the two large slabs of stone smashed together. He stood up when he dusted his hands off and looked around. He found a long pole against the wall when he walked to the pole and picked it up.

"Follow me," the Doctor said as he poked the floor and stepped on the tile that felt solid. The others followed when he felt the floor dip a bit and stopped. They heard the gears grinding as two stone slabs smashed together inches from the Doctor's face and he looked down. The pole was snapped in half as he sighed and rolled his eyes. He poked the floor when they came to the end of the hall and he looked at the door. He walked closer when he looked at the panel then at Adric. "Adric, come here."

Adric walked closer when he looked at the panel and tiny pegs hung from strings at the bottom of the panel. He studied the panel when he placed the pegs in the holes then they heard a low click. They looked around when Susan looked down at her feet and her eyes went wide. The tile she was standing on slid back as she screamed and fell through the hole. The eighth Doctor tried to grab her but missed and he growled.

"This is getting ridiculous!" the sixth Doctor shouted when he walked to the panel and looked at it, shoving Adric out of the way. "Move it!"

"Oi, Curly Locks, leave the kid alone!" Donna said as he walked closer and locked eyes with her. The sixth Doctor saw the fire in her eyes when he sighed and turned, looking at Adric.

"Just be careful," the sixth Doctor said and the Doctor looked at Donna and smiled.

Adric looked at the panel when he placed the pegs in the holes and the door opened. The Doctor scanned the staircase when he went up the stairs and Donna walked next to him. She reached out when he took her hand and she squeezed his fingers.

"What were you going to do if he hadn't backed down?" the Doctor asked softly and she whispered in his ear. "Donna!"

"Well, he deserves it for acting like such a jerk," Donna whispered.

"But that jerk is…me!"

"Nah, you're more like the blonde in the cricket outfit," Donna whispered. He nodded as they went up the stairs and he swung her hand back and forth.

Susan screamed as she went down the slide then saw the light and the light grew brighter. She hit the floor with a slight thud when she got up and looked around.

"Hello?" Susan asked when something came closer and she looked around for some sort of weapon.

"Susan, it's us," Sarah Jane said when they came closer and Susan sighed.

"Where are we?"

"Don't know," Ace said.

"We have to get out of here!"

"I don't think we can," Peri said.

"Why?"

"That!" Tegan said, pointing and Susan turned around.

"What is that?"

"Nae sure," Jamie said and Susan sighed.

"Wonderful."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Doctor scanned the hallway as they walked along then stopped when he heard something. He looked around the corner when he sighed and Donna walked closer.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked as he pointed and she looked around the corner. "What is that?"

"What are you looking at?" the ninth Doctor asked when he looked around the corner and blinked. "Well, that looks nasty."

The others walked closer when they saw the large steel blades swinging back and forth in the hallway and the Doctor scanned the hallway.

"There's a switch at the end of the hallway," the Doctor said.

"And how are we supposed to reach it from here?" the sixth Doctor asked. The Doctor thought then reached into the pocket of the brown coat and smiled.

"With this!" the Doctor said and brought out a cricket ball.

"A cricket ball?" Donna asked.

"Yep!" the Doctor said and loudly popped the ''p".

"What if you miss?"

"Then it's my turn," the fifth Doctor said and brought out a cricket ball.

"Do all of you carry cricket balls in your pockets?" Donna asked when they took the cricket balls out of their pockets and she sighed. "I guess you do."

"Who wants to go first?" the Doctor asked.

"You go first," the sixth Doctor said and the Doctor shrugged. He juggled the cricket ball in his hand, watching the blades going back and forth and took aim. He threw the cricket ball as it sailed through the air then hit the sixth blade and was cut neatly in half.

"Next?" the Doctor asked when the fourth Doctor walked closer and juggled the cricket ball in his hand. He took aim when he threw the cricket ball and it sailed through the air, hit the second blade and was cut neatly in half. Donna watched as the others took their turns, missed and sighed.

"Cor, you lot are hopeless. Giveit to me!" Donna said when she took the cricket ball from the fifth Doctor and they looked at her.

"Um, Donna, I don't…" the Doctor said.

"Shut it, I know what I'm doing!" Donna said but knew the cricket ball in her hand was the last one and looked at it.

"_Here goes everything,"_ Donna said when she tossed the cricket ball and it sailed through the air. They watched it sail by the first blade, the second blade, the third blade, the fourth blade, the fifth blade then the sixth blade and hit the button with a soft thud. The cricket ball hit the floor as the blades stopped moving and they looked at her.

"Fantastic!" the ninth Doctor said as he hugged her and Donna pushed him off her.

"Back off!" Donna said as they walked toward the door and the fifth Doctor picked up the cricket ball. He handed it to her as she smiled and the Doctor walked to the door. He looked at the panel then at Adric and Adric nodded. He checked the patterns on the panel when he pushed the tile and a clicking sound filled the air. Donna looked down at her feet when she saw the tile she was standing on open and she growled. "Oh, you got to be kidding!"

"Donna!" the Doctor shouted when she fell into the hole and the tile slid back. He tried to get the tile open as the fifth Doctor knelt down next to him and the Doctor started clawing at the tile. "DONNA!"

"Easy," the fifth Doctor said as they stood up and the Doctor walked to Adric. Adric got out of the way when the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at the panel. "Don't!"

"Just be more careful," the Doctor said softly, placing the sonic screwdriver down and Adric nodded. Adric studied the panel when he pushed the tile and the door opened. The Doctor scanned the staircase when they went up the stairs and the fifth Doctor walked next to him.

"I'm sure she's fine," the fifth Doctor said and the Doctor looked straight ahead.

"_She better be,"_ the Doctor thought and walked faster up the stairs.

Donna watched as the light grew brighter when she landed on the floor and grunted.

"Ow," Donna said as she got up and looked around. "Now where am I?"

She picked up the cricket ball when she jumped and something moved in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Donna asked as she held the cricket ball up and Ace walked closer.

"Take it easy!" Ace said when Donna placed the cricket ball down and looked at her.

"Where are we?"

"Don't know," Sarah Jane said.

"DOCTOR!" Donna shouted as she looked at the ceiling then sighed. "Well, let's go."

"That might nae be a good idea," Jamie said.

"Why?" Donna asked and Peri pointed. "What is that?"

"We don't know," Tegan said.

"Great."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Did you just hear someone shout "Doctor"?" the fourth Doctor asked and the Doctor smiled.

"That was Donna," the Doctor said.

"Well, that proves that she's all right," the fifth Doctor said and the Doctor nodded. The Doctor stood at the top of the stairs when he looked around then walked down the hallway. The others followed as the fifth Doctor walked beside him and looked at him. The Doctor stopped at the center of the hallway when he looked at them and folded his arms across his chest.

"We're at the top of the tower," the Doctor said.

"How do you know?" the fourth Doctor asked.

"See those windows? There weren't any on the other floors. I guess they never expected anyone to make it this far," the Doctor said when he walked to the window and looked out at the landscape. He placed his elbows on the ledge when he placed his chin on his knuckles and watched the clouds going by.

"So, what do we do now?" the second Doctor asked.

The Doctor watched the clouds as they looked at him and the fifth Doctor walked closer. He stood next to the Doctor when he placed his elbows on the ledge and watched the clouds.

"Um, Doctor?" Adric asked as they stood up and looked at him. He was standing near a panel with a big red button on it and the Doctor smiled.

"Ah!" the Doctor said when he walked to the panel and smiled. He pushed the button when the doors opened and they looked inside. The Doctor walked inside when he looked around then looked at the big green button. "Come on."

The Doctors and Adric walked inside the lift when the Doctor pushed the button and the doors closed. They felt the lift going down as the Doctor looked at the ceiling and rocked back and forth on his heels. The doors opened when they walked out and the Doctor scanned the area then turned to the left.

"This way," the Doctor said and they walked down the tunnel.

The hover cart moved in front of them as they talked and the first Doctor smiled. He had found the conversations with Fumzil fascinating but the smell of the mass on the hover cart made his eyes water. Fumzil explained that whoever Bubbo was ate the mass and had to be fed five times a day. They kept walking when he stopped and Fumzil looked at him.

"What is wrong, Duk-tur?" Fumzil asked.

"I hear something," the first Doctor said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," he first Doctor said as he listened to the semi darkness then looked to his left. "It's coming from that direction."

"But no one be here but us."

"Then let's go see who it is then, hmmmm."

"You sure it's safe?"

"Yes!" the first Doctor said as he started walking and Fumzil sighed, pushing the hover cart.

Donna looked at the darkness when she thought she heard something and walked toward the darkness.

"Where are you going?" Peri asked.

"I thought I heard something," Donna said as she walked closer then heard footsteps and backed up. "Someone's coming!"

They looked around for weapons when Donna saw a familiar blue light coming closer and the Doctor ran toward her. She grunted as he hugged her and she pushed him off of her.

"Oi, knock it off!" Donna said then smiled and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"I was looking for you. And I see that the rest of you are safe," the Doctor said.

"Aye," Jamie said.

"But what is that?" the ninth Doctor asked as he pointed to something in the shadows and the Doctor looked at Donna.

"Where's the torch?" the Doctor asked.

"Guess I dropped it," Donna said.

"Hang on," the Doctor said as he reached into the pocket of the brown coat and his arm vanished to the elbow. He felt around when he smiled and brought out a torch. The Doctor turned the torch on when he shined the light around then saw something to the left. He walked closer when they looked at the green scaled blob and it gurgled. The Doctor shined the light around when the four slits opened and large black eyes looked at them.

"What is that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said.

"I think it's a gurbal," Adric said.

"How do you know?" the sixth Doctor asked and Adric pointed to the panel on the wall. The Doctor walked to the panel when he placed the black framed glasses on then looked at the writing.

"'Ye, who have defeated the tower, your final challenge is to prove yourself against the gurbal. Defeat the beast and ye are truly a murkal warrior.'," the Doctor said, placing the glasses away.

"What is a murkal?" Tegan asked.

"I have no clue."

"We don't have time for this! We have to find him!" Susan said.

"Do you mean me, my dear?" a voice asked when they turned around and the first Doctor walked out of the tunnel, heading toward them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"GRANDFATHER!" Susan shouted when she ran to him and hugged him. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was exploring when I tripped one of the trap doors. I found myself down here and got hopelessly lost. After I sent you to get the others, I was found by Fumzil, here," the first Doctor said and they looked at Fumzil.

"Who are they, Duk-tur?" Fumzil asked.

"This is my granddaughter and they are friends of mine," the first Doctor said and Fumzil nodded.

"What is he?" the Doctor asked.

"Fumzil is a lakrum."

"What is that?" Jamie asked.

"You see, this planet is Lakru, which is the twin planet of Murka, and Fumzil, here, is one of ones that take care of the training towers and arenas used by the murkal to train their young warriors."

"Me peeps been doing for many generations. It a great honor," Fumzil said with a smile.

"What exactly do you do?" the second Doctor asked.

"I keeps the tower running, clean up the mess after someone do the traps wrong or gets lost down here, and feed Bubbo."

"Who's Bubbo?" Tegan asked.

"Him!" Fumzil said as he pointed to the green scaled blob and Bubbo gurgled.

"When was the last time the tower was used?" the fourth Doctor asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" Fumzil said then thought and nodded his head. "Fifty solar spins ago."

"Fifty years?" the eighth Doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Don't you think it a bit odd that no one's been here in all that time?" the seventh Doctor asked.

"We try contacting but no one answers."

"What do you think happened?" Donna whispered, looking at the Doctor.

"No clue," the Doctor whispered then looked at Fumzil. "Mind showing us around?"

"No problem. Need to feed Bubbo first," Fumzil said as they moved back and he pushed the hover cart closer. They watched as Bubbo rose up then spread over the hover cart and a soft slurping sound filled the air.

"What is Bubbo? I mean I know it's a gurbal but what is that?" Adric asked.

"Gurbals are one of this planet's life forms. It is a gastropod creature that lives underground and eats the moss that grows on the rocks. They are also highly toxic. Their trails contain enough poison to kill an entire village, which is why the lakrum use them in the towers," the first Doctor said.

"Then how to the lakrum capture them?" Ace asked.

"We no capture them. We raise them," Fumzil said when Bubbo moved back and black ooze covered the hover cart. A loud burp filled the air as Donna smiled and the Doctor shrugged. "Come."

Fumzil pushed the hover cart as they headed down the tunnel and the tiny lights lit the way. They came to a large metal door when he opened the door and pushed the hover cart inside. They walked inside the large store room when he placed the hover cart under the black ooze dripping from the wall and the Doctor saw the large console to the right. He walked to the console when he placed the glasses on and looked at the view screens.

"Is this what you use to contact the murkal," the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Fumzil said as he walked closer and stood next to him. The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver when he scanned the console and placed the glasses away.

"It's working but why haven't you heard from them?" the Doctor asked when he looked at the screens then at the others. "Donna, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Donna asked.

"Just come on," he Doctor said then looked at Fumzil. "How do you get out of here?"

"I show you," Fumzil said and the Doctor looked at the others.

"Be right back!" the Doctor said when they left and the second Doctor walked to the third Doctor.

"Where do you think he's going?" the second Doctor asked.

"I have no idea." the third Doctor said and frowned.

The van stopped near the TARDIS when Donna and the Doctor got out and he pushed the button on the small blue box making the van shiver. They watched as the van shrinking to the size of a small toy car and the Doctor picked the van up.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked when the van made a small beeping sound and he smiled. He walked to the doors when he unlocked the doors and they walked inside. He closed then locked the doors when he walked to the console and placed the van on the floor. Donna watched as the van scooted down the hallway and the Doctor smiled.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked.

"You'll see," the Doctor said as he pushed the buttons, turned the switches and took hold of the main lever. He pulled the main lever as the TARDIS moved and she looked at him.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to see what happened to the murkal," the Doctor said as he looked at the view screens and turned a few switches. He looked at the view screens when he blinked then walked to the doors.

"What's wrong?"

The Doctor opened the doors when they looked out at the planet before them and Donna saw the black swirling clouds. The Doctor closed the doors when he walked back to the console and Donna followed him.

"What was that?"

"THAT is Murka."

"But didn't the old man say that it was the twin of the planet we were on?"

"Yes…it was."

"What happened to it?"

"That is what I'm going to find out," the Doctor said as he pushed the buttons and the TARDIS entered the atmosphere. The TARDIS shook and rocked as the Doctor and Donna held on then landed with a thump and Donna nearly fell to the floor. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. What did we hit?"

The Doctor looked at the view screens when he sighed and sat on the captain's chair.

"It's dead," the Doctor whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"According to the readings, there was a big meteor shower. And, when I mean big, I mean the meteors were as big as mountains. They must have hit so hard and fast that the entire planet was destroyed. The atmosphere is nothing but gas and ash. What the TARDIS is sitting on is one of the tiny rocks floating in the atmosphere."

"Oh. So, what do we tell them?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said when he got up and started pushing the buttons. He placed his hand on the main lever when Donna walked closer and placed her hand on his. He nodded when he pulled the main lever and the TARDIS vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The TARDIS appeared when Fumzil walked closer and the Doctor opened the doors. He walked out of the TARDIS as Donna followed him then he turned and closed and locked the doors.

"Why are you all sad, Duk-tur?" Fumzil asked as they walked closer and the Doctor sighed.

"I'll tell you in a minute," the Doctor said when they went inside the tower and Donna slid her hand in his. He folded his fingers around her as she squeezed his fingers and he looked straight ahead.

"Where is he?" the second Doctor asked when Fumzil, the Doctor and Donna walked inside the room and the Doctor walked to the console. He placed the glasses on when he looked at the screens and pushed the buttons.

"Fumzil, how do contact the other towers and arenas?" the Doctor asked.

"Why?" Fumzi askedl.

"It is important that all of your people hear what I have to say."

Fumzil walked closer when he pushed the buttons and the speakers crackled into life.

"Fumzil, why you call all so late?" a sleepy voice asked.

"There is someone here that needs to talk to all. Please listen," Fumzil said and he nodded at the Doctor. The Doctor took out a disc when he looked at the console then slid the disc into the slot. He pushed the buttons when the information from the disc appeared on the screens and he pushed the glasses up.

"I'm the Doctor and what you see on your screens is Murka. Or what's left of it," the Doctor said and he heard growling on the speakers.

"This is a lie!" one of the voices said and the other voices agreed.

"I wish it was."

"If true, Duk-tur, then why we not told?" Fumzil asked.

"They didn't have time. Those meteors fell so fast and hard that no one would have been able to do anything much send out a call for help."

"If true, Duk-tur, what we do now? All we know is taking care of towers and arenas," a voice said.

"But you must be able to feed and take care of each other."

"Is true," Fumzil said.

"Then keep doing that. Make the lakrum race into something more then slaves."

"We not slaves! What we do is honor!" a voice said.

"But didn't you ever want more then taking care of the towers and arena? Isn't there one of you that had a dream of something else?"

"I…um…I wanted to learn fly shuttles," a soft voice said.

"There you go! Now, what you need to do is find out what you want to do and do it. I mean you must have some resources to do it, right?"

"We do have some things in space docks," a voice said.

"Fantastic!"

"But who teach us what to do?" a voice asked.

"Um…" the Doctor said when he looked at the others and thought.

"Oi, weren't you listening!? He said that you have to figure that out on your own!" Donna said.

"Yes, he did!" a voice said and the others agreed.

"Well, you better get going then!"

The speakers clicked off as they looked at her and the Doctor smiled. He gently nudged her as Donna shrugged then the first Doctor tapped his cane on the floor.

"On that note, I suggest we take our leave," the first Doctor said and Susan walked closer and locked her hands around his left arm.

"I agree!" the second Doctor said as they headed for the door when the first Doctor turned and looked at Fumzil.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Fumzil," the first Doctor said and did a little bow.

"May Solnar protect you and yours, Friend Duk-tur," Fumzil said.

They headed down the tunnel when they came out of the tower and the Doctor walked to the tower. He unlocked the doors when he opened the doors and the third Doctor looked around.

"Where's Bessie?" the third Doctor asked.

"She's inside," the Doctor said when they walked inside and the Doctor closed and locked the doors. He walked to the console while the first Doctor looked around and his eyes were slightly wide.

"My word, what have you done?" the first Doctor asked.

"I did a bit of redecorating. Is that all right?"

"Oh, yes, I like it!"

"Good. Now, how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" the fifth Doctor asked.

"Which one of us goes home first?"

"Well, I think he should go first," the sixth Doctor said, pointing to the first Doctor.

"BUT his TARDIS is back in MY timeline!"

"I really should get back to looking for the Master," the eighth Doctor said.

"Then let's get you home!" the Doctor said and pushed the buttons. He nodded to Adric when he helped the Doctor then the Doctor pushed the main lever and the TARDIS vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The TARDIS appeared near the eighth Doctor's TARDIS as the doors opened and the Doctor and the eighth Doctor walked outside.

"There you go!" said the Doctor as the eighth Doctor looked at him and brushed some hair back.

"I know that I can't ask but I need to know something," the eighth Doctor said and the Doctor looked at him with a concerned look.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is everything going to be alright?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"No, it's not."

"Oh," the eighth Doctor sighed then walked away and the Doctor felt his hearts breaking.

"Hey!" he shouted and the eighth Doctor turned, looking at him.

"What?"

"Good luck!"

The eight Doctor nodded when he went inside and the Doctor watched the TARDIS vanish. He sighed when he walked back inside his TARDIS and closed the doors. He walked to the console then looked at the other Doctors and leaned against the console.

"Who's next?" he asked and brushed the tears out of his eyes.

The TARDIS landed on the beach when the doors opened and the ninth Doctor and the Doctor walked outside. The Doctor looked up when he looked at the stars and tried to figure out where he was.

"Gallamar Seven, hunh?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep," the ninth Doctor said.

"So, where are you going after this?"

"I was thinking of going to Earth."

The Doctor looked at him when he wondered if he should mention Rose but didn't say a word and the ninth Doctor started walking down the beach. The Doctor watched him then headed for the doors and the ninth Doctor stopped, looking back at him.

"Hey!" the ninth Doctor shouted and the Doctor turned around.

"What?"

"Who's Rose?" the ninth Doctor asked and the Doctor thought his hearts had stopped.

"She's a…friend."

"Is she a good friend?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic!" the ninth Doctor then then walked down the beach. The Doctor swallowed hard when he went inside and closed and locked the doors behind him. The dust and sand swirled around the TARDIS as it vanished and the stars twinkled in the night sky.

The seventh Doctor and Ace said their farewells when the TARDIS let them off near the seventh Doctor's TARDIS and Peri had given the fifth Doctor a hug after they had landed near the sixth Doctor's TARDIS then left. The fifth Doctor was confused about why she did that as he looked at the Doctor and the Doctor shrugged.

The TARDIS landed as the Doctor looked at the screens and smiled. The fifth Doctor stood near him when he checked the screens and placed the hat on.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, again," the fifth Doctor said softly and the Doctor smiled.

"Guess so," the Doctor said, nodding.

"You know something. You and I make a great team. Maybe we should get together again and go somewhere. You can even bring Donna."

"You never know," the Doctor said with a wink.

The fifth Doctor laughed when he walked to Tegan and they headed for the doors. The fifth Doctor opened the doors when Adric called to him and he looked at Adric.

"Yes?" the fifth Doctor asked and Adric walked to him.

"I don't know why but I feel like I have to do this," Adric said when he hugged Tegan then the fifth Doctor and sadly smiled. "Good-bye."

The fifth Doctor's hearts felt like they were breaking again as he nodded and they left. The doors closed as Donna looked at the Doctor and he looked sad.

"What was that all about?" Donna whispered.

"I'll tell you later," the Doctor whispered then looked at the others. "Ok, who's next!?"

The Doctor shook hands with the fourth Doctor and Adric when they left and gave Sarah Jane a hug before she left with the third Doctor. He assured the third Doctor that he would take good care of Bessie and the third Doctor nodded. He let the second Doctor and Jamie off near the second Doctor's TARDIS and Jamie blushed when Donna gave him a hug. They left when the Doctor closed the doors and locked them. He turned when he looked at Susan and the first Doctor then walked to the console. He pushed the buttons, twirled the switches then looked at the first Doctor and stood back.

"Would you like to do the honors, Sir?" the Doctor asked. The first Doctor walked closer when he placed his hand on the main lever and pulled the main lever. The TARDIS hummed when they felt the TARDIS moving. They waited a few moments when the TARDIS landed and the Doctor looked at the screen. "Ah, we're here."

The Doctor walked to the doors when he unlocked the doors and they walked outside. The first Doctor looked around when Susan held his hand and he looked at the Doctor.

"Where are we?" the first Doctor asked.

"Cardiff," Donna said.

"Ah! Well, Susan, shall we get going?"

"Yes, Grandfather," Susan said when she walked to the Doctor and hugged him. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye," the Doctor said when he gave her a little kiss on her cheek and she walked to the first Doctor. He watched them go into the TARDIS when the doors closed and the TARDIS slowly vanished. He sighed when Donna walked closer and touched his shoulder.

"You ok?" Donna asked.

"Hunh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," the Doctor said when they went back inside and he closed and locked the doors. She watched him walk to the console when she followed him and he looked at the screens.

"So, what was the story with that Adric kid?" Donna asked when he looked at her then at the screens and turned a few switches. He didn't say anything while he pushed the buttons then the levers and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Well?"

"You're not going to drop this until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope," Donna said when he sighed then told her what happened. "Oh, wow, that poor kid!"

"Yes. And, from the way my older self was acting, I think that it had just happened. THAT is why he hugged him!"

"But why did Peri hug him?" Donna asked as he told her what happened and that it had just happened or it was some time afterwards. "Ah."

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me!"

"All right," the Doctor said when he placed his hand on the main lever and pulled. Donna smiled as the TARDIS vanished and the Doctor smiled back.

The End…


End file.
